fosrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Playable Clans
Below are a list of clans able to be played within Kirigakure. The ones wiith a (*) Next to the name indicates that the clan is adapted better to the natural environment of Kirigakure, and has an additional .5 stat point in ninjutsu when beginning. A Amagiri Clan The Amagiri clan (天霧一族, Amagiri Ichizoku) is one of the three clans that hail from Yumegakure that appears in Naruto Shippūden: Kizuna Drive. They were the founders of the village. F Fūma Clan The Fūma clan (風魔一族, Fūma Ichizoku) is a renowned ninja clan, famous in at least Amegakure and the Land of Fire. It is unknown where they hail from. They are well-known as an aggressive clan and fight using their characteristic giant Fūma Shuriken; a large, four-bladed weapon said to possess preeminent sharpness. H Haruno Clan The Haruno Clan '(春野一族, ''Haruno Ichizoku) is one of the known clans that is generally for medical nin. Though this is not to say that all of the clan members are experts with in the medical world. This preticular clan hold some quiet hearty people with in it. Hatake Clan The '''Hatake Clan (はたけ一族, Hatake Ichizoku) Is one of the more common and well known clans around Konoha. The Hatake clan is full of respectable people who prefer the lives with their friends than anything. Hatake is one of the more Loyal clans there is, they can normally always be trust worthy and seem to pull threw almost any obsical that comes their way. Hirasaka Clan The Hirasaka clan (比良坂一族, Hirasaka Ichizoku) is one of the three clans that hail from Yumegakure that appears in Naruto Shippūden: Kizuna Drive. Hoshigaki Clan The Hoshigaki are a rather exotic clan, exclusive to Kirigakure. They are a group of people who take upon many characteristics similar to sharks. With pale grey-blue skin and shark-like eyes, they can appear monstrous in some manners. There similarities almost completed with their facial markings, similar to the gills of a fish. They are most notable for their stamina and chakra prowess. Hōzuki Clan The Hōzuki clan (鬼灯一族, Hōzuki Ichizoku) is a group of ninja that settled in Kirigakure after the ending of the Warring States Period. Members of this clan have the ability to turn their bodies into liquefied form. I Iburi Clan The Iburi clan (イブリ一族, Iburi Ichizoku) was a seclusive clan that lived underground in the Land of Fire. They had the ability to become smoke at will and still physically interact. However, this ability was imperfect, causing them to occasionally transform unintentionally. In their smoke form, they were vulnerable to wind as it caused them to disperse permanently and die. J Jūgo's Clan This clan is an unknown family, which originated from an unknown area. The members of this clan possess the innate ability to absorb natural energy (自然エネルギー, shizen enerugī) from their surroundings due to their unique bodies, however, the adverse effects of this energy results in sudden and uncontrollable surges of madness, causing them to sporadically go berserk. Their unique bodies also secrete special fluids that allow them to undergo various drastic physical alterations. K Kagetsu Family The Kagetsu family hail from Motoyoshi Village within the Land of Fire. The were originally ordinary herb-sellers that, though poor, lived happy lives filled with laughter. When they discovered that the herbs growing in the surrounding mountainside were valuable, the family became rich. Kaguya Clan (かぐや一族, Kaguya Ichizoku) is a now extinct clan, known for their savage battle tactics and archaic values, and descendents of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, as selected few have inherited a derivative of her original ability to manipulate one's bone structures. Kedōin Clan The Kedōin clan (祁答院一族, Kedōin Ichizoku) is a small clan led by Agari Kaisen. Kurama Clan Exclusive to the anime, the Kurama clan (鞍馬一族, Kurama Ichizoku) is a clan of extremely skilled genjutsu users. This talent in genjutsu is due to the kekkei genkaithat the clan possesses. However, once every few generations, a member of the clan will be born with such enormous skill in genjutsu that their illusions causes the brain to make anything that happens to the victim within the genjutsu physically real, allowing the clan member to potentially kill their opponents with genjutsu. Kuriarare Clan The Kuriarare clan is among more of the common people from Kirigakure, with no special history behind them. They're notable for their gangly appearances, with tall and thin builds that make them a notable people in crowds around. Kurosuki Clan The Kurosuki Clan is a clan with the capabilities of producing shinobi. M Momochi Clan The Momochi clan is a skilled clan of individuals renowned for their exceptional strength and prowess as shinobi, they are often to produce skilled individuals. O Onmyō Clan Tthe Onmyō Clan (陰陽一族, Onmyō Ichizoku) is a clan leaving their original home off of the borders of Konoha and relocating to the Hidden Mist Village. Because of years of enslavement due to Rogue ninja, having to pay food taxes as well as monetary taxes, the clan soon grew tired of this and sought strength. After years of training with Juubeirama Senju, the Clan found their power to fight against the oppressors. Even so, a lot of the clan perished fighting for their land and was forced to escape death from the rogues wishing to end their lives. R Ringo Clan The Ringo Clan is a clan of shinobi who have particular skill in Kenjutsu. Rinha Clan The Rinha clan (ピット一族, Rinha Ichizoku) was a clan with specialists of medical ninjutsu that appeared in Naruto Shippūden 3D: The New Era. They have performed admirably in the past wars. A survivor named Malice was the best of the clan. S Shiin Clan The Shiin clan '(完全一族, ''Shiin Ichizoku) was a small shinobi clan from the Land of the Rice Fields, where Orochimaru established the Land of Sound. Despite their size, they had high ideals. After Otogakure was founded, all the skilled members joined Otogakure. But when the requests from the daimyō stopped coming, their leader lost his reason to live and set sight for a gold mine. Shirogane Clan The '''Shirogane clan (白銀一族, Shirogane Ichizoku) was the puppet clan from the Land of Wind that appeared in Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles 2. They are the principal antagonists of the game. Suikazan Clan The Suikazan clan is a group of shinobi noted for their durability and chakra prowess. T Tenro Clan The Tenro clan (天狼一族, Tenro Ichizoku) exclusively appears in Naruto Shippūden: Kizuna Drive. It is a clan of shinobi that hail from Yumegakure. Terumī Clan Tsuchigumo Clan The Tsuchigumo clan (土蜘蛛一族, Tsuchigumo Ichizoku) is a clan that formed a pact with the Third Hokage during the Third Shinobi World War. The clan's leader at that time, En no Gyōja, developed a technique that could wipe out an entire village. By terms of the pact with the Third Hokage, En no Gyōja declared the technique to be forbidden, in exchange for protection provided by Konoha in times of need. U Uzumaki Clan The Uzumaki clan (うずまき一族, Uzumaki Ichizoku) was a prominent clan in Uzushiogakure. They were distant blood relatives of the Senju clan and as such, both were on good terms; an alliance that extended onto their hidden villages — Konohagakure and Uzushiogakure. The shinobi of Konoha integrated Uzushiogakure's symbol onto their uniforms and flak jackets as well as on the shoulders of their uniforms as a sign of friendship and goodwill between the two villages, and continue to do so to this day, in memory of their friendship even years after Uzushiogakure's destruction.11 This clan produced the latest Hokage.12 W Watari Ninja The Watari Ninja (Watari Ninja; Literally meaning "Wandering Ninja") is a small group of missing-nin led by Hōki. Most of the members wear masks to hide their identities. Y Yota's Clan This travelling clan had the ability to manipulate weather, which they used for their trades. Yuki Clan The Yuki clan (雪一族, Yuki Ichizoku) lived in the Land of Water. Some time ago, the country was in the midst of a civil war. In this war, different sides battled each other using ninja in combat, some of whom possessed kekkei genkai. After the war ended, memories of the gruesome battles still lingered in the minds of the people, causing wide-spread persecutions against those with the kekkei genkai. Because of this, the Yuki clan, whose members carried the Ice Release kekkei genkai went into hiding for their own safety.